rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Caboose's Guide to Making Friends
Caboose's Guide to Making Friends is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on August 14, 2016 for sponsors, August 15th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and August 21, 2016 for the general public. Characters Red Team *Grif (Drawing) *Simmons (Drawing) Blue Team *Caboose (Drawing and Voice only) *Church (Drawing) *Tucker (Drawing) *Tex (Drawing) *Sheila (Drawing) *Epsilon (Drawing) *Andy (Drawing) *Freckles (Drawing) *Washington (Drawing) Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle (Drawing) *Emily Grey (Drawing) New Republic *Kimball (Drawing) *Jensen (Drawing) *Palomo (Drawing) *Smith (Drawing) *Bitters (Drawing) Other *V.I.C. (Voice only) Plot The episode starts off with V.I.C narrating but Caboose interrupts by breaking the 4th wall, which impresses Vic and decides to let him narrate instead. Told from Caboose's perspective, Caboose talks to the viewers about his "Gide 2 Making Frends." He then talks about the time he spent in "Blood Valley" with his "friends," favorite friend material, and what kind of friends people like. He then talks about how there is nothing better than having a best friend (Church) and the best parts about having one. But then the guide takes a sad turn when he talks about losing a best friend and how losing one is a sad part of life (Caboose mentions the different ways Church "died"). But he then reminds the viewers that the best part of having friends is that no matter how many friends are gone, one can always find more, ending the video on a happy note. Transcript Vic: Alrighty amigos, it's time for another one of Vic's stories! Now, this time I was thinking of hitting you all with the origin of-- Caboose interrupts Caboose: Friendship. Vic: Uh, whoa, dude, how did you get in here? Caboose: I used the door. Vic: You used the door? To get into this fourth wall-breaking episode prologue? You found a door to do that? Caboose: Yes. It was next to the broken window by the men's restroom. Vic: ...I am not even mad, color me impressed! Caboose: Thank you. Vic: So did you... did you have a, story or something dude? Caboose: '''Ah yes, thank you for asking. '''Vic: Well alright, blue amigo, the floor is yours Screen briefly buzzes, then replaced with a white paper canvas. The title Caboose's Guide to Making friends is misspelled as "Cabose's Gide 2 Making Frends" (with a few backwards letters). Ukulele and kazoo music starts playing. A simple drawing of Caboose appears Caboose: Hello. My name is Caboose. Arrow points to him saying “me” Caboose: Um, excuse me, um yeah I said uh Caboose? “me” gets scribbled out and “Cabose” is written above it Caboose: Thank you. And so, uh anyway, for a really long time, I lived in a canyon. Background changes to a drawn version of Blood Gulch with “Blood Valley” written above it Caboose: And it was pretty great. I had friends. Drawn versions of Church, Tucker, and Tex appear Caboose: -whispering- They really liked me. Church, Tucker, and Tex take a quick step back, pause for a second and dash away Caboose: Yeah now I know what you are thinking... but... Highly detailed drawing of Caboose’s helmet appears in an extreme close up while creepy music plays Caboose: Not because I am psychic. Scene changes back to “Blood Valley” Caboose: You are thinking, “Caboose, how did you get so good, at making friends? I like to make friends too! We could have sandwiches together. Another drawn Caboose head with “So gud” appears along with a circled “Frends” and a drawing of a sandwich Caboose: Well, I will tell you... but only if you share those sandwiches... and that they are peanut butter. Blood Valley is erased Caboose: First, you need to know what makes good friend material. A drawn ball of cotton appears Caboose: Cotton is most people's favorite friend material, mainly because it is soft. Caboose falls onto the giant ball of cotton with a squeak Caboose: But in my personal experience, it catches on fire pretty easy. Caboose and the giant ball of cotton catch fire Caboose: Other friend materials you may want to avoid are: Caboose appears next to a smiling Cactus Caboose: Cactus! Caboose hugs the now alarmed Cactus, the scene changes to Caboose standing next to a smiling Snowman Caboose: Snow! Caboose appears crying while looking at the now-melted Snowman Caboose: Water left over from melted snow! Caboose appears panicking and covered in spiders Caboose: Spiders! Caboose appears next to Tucker’s rock and runs away Caboose: Rock! Caboose appears alone looking at nothing Caboose: Annnnd imaginary. Caboose turns to look at the viewer Caboose: Speaking from personal experience, I really like metal. Caboose is crushed by Sheila falling from the sky, before popping up in her cockpit Caboose: Metal is pretty much the best material for making friends, because, it is durable! Chaingun fire hits Sheila in the back, her turret spins behind her looking at Grif and Simmons in the Warthog Caboose: It is really strong. Sheila fires and destroys the Warthog before turning her turret back ahead Caboose: And even if it's a little cold at first, Caboose gets out to hug Sheila from behind, hearts float up above his head Caboose: it eventually warms up. Sheila drives away as Caboose looks back to the viewer Caboose: But now, you have to figure out, what kind of friend you want to make. Caboose turns around and starts building something, then turns back to the viewer with the Epsilon unit floating overhead Caboose: Sometimes it's good to have a friend that listens to you when you talk. Caboose is erased, and a fire lit study is drawn with Caboose reading a book called “Memory” with a key beneath it, a bubble pipe sticking out of his helmet, a juice box on the stand next to him, and the Epsilon Unit lying on a mat in front of a fireplace. Andy is sitting on a bookshelf behind him. Caboose: Especially when you get to the part where you saved him, and they called you a hero, and not a bad name. The study is erased, Epsilon, in his Monitor body, flies onscreen as Caboose walks in from the right Caboose: Other times it's good to have a friend who can go on adventures with you! Epsilon turns to Caboose and his eye glows red Caboose: They can push you out of your comfort zone! Epsilon fires and vaporizes Caboose Caboose: Annnnnd youuuuu can PUSH THEM BACK! Caboose leaps in from the left and grabs onto Epsilon, who flies away with him in tow Caboose: Just remember that being a friend is sometimes pretty hard work. Caboose and Freckles are drawn, Freckles firing to the right Caboose: You got friends who will always be there for you! To give you a piggy-back ride, or murder evil soldiers. A missile is fired from the right, blowing Freckles apart Caboose: But whenever your friends are having a hard time, Caboose starts building from Freckles’ remains Caboose: you have to be there for them too! Caboose holds his Assault Rifle loaded with Freckles, “THANK YOU” written next to it Caboose: Yep, friends are pretty great! But, there is nothing better than having a BEST FRIEND! The Assault Rifle vanishes; Epsilon’s holographic form appears above Caboose’s head Caboose: I mean except for maybe ice cream. Caboose and Epsilon look at a bowl of ice cream on the ground to the right Caboose: Or like, a talking horse. A horse trots in from the right and starts eating the ice cream Caboose: But best friends are the best because they're the person you can talk to about anything! Caboose turns to Epsilon, who flips out and vanishes. Caboose starts chasing Epsilon around Caboose: You can spend all your time with them, tell them secrets, you know talk about how Tucker is stupid, and I-I-I mean, I mean he really is just, he is uh, just awful! Epsilon suddenly stops Caboose: BUT, sometimes... The music turns slow and sad, Epsilon starts flashing the colors of the other A.I.s Caboose: you will lose a friend. Epsilon separates into the other A.I.s Caboose: Sometimes... even your best friend. The A.I. re-merge into Epsilon, who shatters into code. Caboose appears disheartened as the scene turns dark, and starts walking in circles Caboose: Maybe you grow apart, maybe you get into a fight, maybe they are destroyed in an electromagnetic pulse. These things happen. Caboose falls flat onto the ground with a squeak, black squiggles start to envelop him Caboose: It's just a sad, saaad, saaaaaad, sad, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, saaad, sad, sad part of life. The screen pans out to reveal the destroyed remains of Sheila, Freckles, and the Monitor Caboose: But you know... Washington and Tucker appear from the right, Washington helps Caboose up as the scene brightens Caboose: 'I think the very best part about friends... well the thing most people forget about at least... ''Kimball, Dr. Grey, Doyle, Smith, Bitters, Jensen and Palomo appear in the background, Dr. Grey tosses a wrench to Caboose '''Caboose: is that no matter how many friends you do lose... Caboose starts building from Freckles and Sheila’s remains Caboose: 'You can always make more. ''The scene fades away '''Caboose: And... that's pretty neat. “The End” is written onto the screen with a backwards N Gallery Caboose Gide 2 Making Frends.png Caboose's friends ditch.png Caboose and the Blues.png Caboose with no friends.png Trivia * This is the second Red vs. Blue episode to be traditionally animated, the first being Room Zero. * This episode first aired during the showing of RWBY Volume 2 in theaters on July 27, 2016 * The window Caboose mentions may be the same window that the Freelancers crashed into in Room Zero. * When Freckles' Mantis body is destroyed, Caboose is seen building him into his assault rifle, despite Dr. Grey being the one who transferred Freckles into the rifle. * Caboose misspelling his name on the title may be a reference to Visiting Old Friends. * Caboose mislabels Blood Gulch as Blood Valley. * The book Caboose is reading has the word "Memory" and the picture of a "key", making reference to a constant theme during The Recollection: "Memory is the Key". * Despite being part of the Reds and Blues, Carolina, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, and Doc don't appear among Caboose's friends. * This episode spawned a sequel. Video Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes